Cat and Jade Go to College
by Reallywtf
Summary: Cat and Jade graduate from Hollywood Arts and start their journey at college! Cursing, femslash :)
1. Is This Truck Getting Steamy?

**This is my very first fanfic so please review and let me know if you're reading this, even if it's as a guest! Thanks and I'll hope you enjoy .**

* * *

jade pov  
"and then my brother ate it " Cat summed up her story, brows furrowing over her delicate features.  
"mhm" I nod leaning over the steering wheel to get a better look at the spot I was trying to park my old van in. it was rusty and didn't start up right away, but it was my baby. Second to Cat, of course. I ease into the space and shift the gear to park and undo my belt. At this point, Cat was staring at me and was seemingly waiting for my response. "I'm sorry Kitty what was that last part?" I ask reaching over with my left hand to tilt her chin up. Cat blushed, looking away before letting her chocolate eyes meet my green ones.  
" I uh, maybe we can do something fun tonight! Like bowling because its so fun! But we can't go to Bowlerama-Rama because my parents took me and my brother there one time and he got a bowling ball stuck on his-"  
" Lets just take a nice drive . Okay?" I interrupted before she could finish her possibly disturbing sentence. I swear, talking to her is like reading a 8 year old boy's mad lib. Random and full of suprises.  
"Okay!" She exclaims, smiling brightly. Her smile brings my eyes to those soft pink lips im positive will taste like bubblegum lipgloss today and I lean forward, shifting my gaze from her lips to her eyes. Shes looking down at my lips then I watch as her eyes flick up to mine. She closes the distance between our lips and gently brushes them together. Then its over far too quickly and her eyes are back on mine. I cup her face gently and bring our faces together so our noses are touching. This must have tickled her because she giggles a bit and smiles. I feel her arms go around my neck and shes getting closer and I cant take it anymore. I crash my lips to hers with urgency, because I've been wanting to do this ever since she got in my car this morning. I nibble her bottom lip and she moans, her tongue meeting mine in want. I lower my hand from her cheek and place it on her lower back and press her into me while my other hand rubs her knee, slowly making its way up to rest on her inner thigh underneath her polka dot dress. She shudders and gasps into the kiss, breaking for only a second before returning her lips to mine. It was getting heated in my truck as our tongues battled and once I have my hand on her thigh I trace little circles and I can feel the electricity moving between us. I break from Cats lips and kiss from one end of her jawline to the other her hands now on the back of my head, fingers in my locks. I kiss down her neck and the light airy perfume she wears turns me on and I suck on the side of her throat, her head tilting back to give me more access. Her fingers tighten in my hair as my hand that was behind her back slips back to the front and squeezes her c-cup breasts through her dress. A car horn beeps nearby and startles us as apart, my hands flying to grip the wheel and hers to her chest. I look over at her and shes smiling, her chest rising and falling.  
"Come on Jadey I wanna see tori and talk about that episode of celebrities underwater that aired last night!"she flings my truck door open and it bounces back hitting her in the shoulder. A small "owie" is heard and I try to stifle my laugh. Her door slams shut and im about to open mine before its yanked open and im dragged out the van and into Hollywood Arts.


	2. Tori Vega Is A Cockblocker

**A/N hey guys , new chapter for you :) I think this one is a little longer, please review :)**

* * *

Cat swings our hands as we walk through the open doors of our school for the last time. Our graduation was Saturday and now, two days later, we have to come back and get our locker contents.

"Hey I'm gonna go clean out my locker now so meet me back at the car okay?" I tell her, disconnecting our hands and leaning in so she can give me a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Okee dokee!" She turns on her heel, her short dress lifting in the air and she walks away.

I shake my head, smirking, and turn towards my locker and begin twisting in my combination when I feel a very annoying presence very close behind me.

"Do you mind backing the fuck up? Jesus, I know it's crowded but-"

"Why do you need to curse all the time?"

I spin around to see Tori fucking Vega with a raised eyebrow staring me dead in my eyes.

"Whatever." I turn back around and start packing my books and pens and other shit I stuffed in my locker into the cardboard box and was reaching for another notebook when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Her hand. I turn my head and look at her hand, hoping I would burn a hole into it.

"Something you want to say, Vega?" I sneer at her hand.

She turns me around and forces me to look at her.

"I uhh just wanted to give this to you before you leave.. " she thrusts a gift bag into my empty hand and takes a step back , her hands clasping behind her. I squint my eyes at her and leave them on her as I bend drop my box on the floor.

"What is it?" I ask suspiciously , peering into the bag and reaching inside.

"It's a uhh, picture of me, you, and Cat at the last showcase." she gives me a sheepish grin while she scuffs her sneaker on the linoleum floor. I take the half pink and fuzzy, half black and studded frame out of the bag and take a look at the picture. It's Cat and Vega on either side of me , each kissing my cheek and me I'm the middle with an annoyed expression . I didn't even remember this photo was taken.

"Wow uh thanks Vega.." I say slowly and awkwardly, wanting to get the fuck out of this situation. " but why is half of the frame all pink and fuzzy? Not really my type."

"Oh it's for you and Cat to have in your dorm room.. She told me you guys got into the same college so I wanted to get you guys a little home warming gift." She explains, smiling.

"Oh well, uh thanks Vega," I say, my eyes still on the picture of us. I look up just in time to see her open her arms wide and engulf me in a bear hug. Hey what the hell, it's my last day seeing her so I might as well let her get this shit out her system.

" I know you don't like hugs but I'm really gonna miss you Jade," she says into my neck. I can smell her perfume, and it's something like my grandmother would wear.

"Yeah yeah miss you too," I say giving her a quick squeeze. My phone bleeps in my pocket and I step out of her arms to take it out. It was a text from Cat saying she's outside.

"Well Vega, that was Cat. She's waiting outside for me.. So.. Yeah.." I say looking down at the picture again.

"Well.. Bye!" Vega says waving and turning around towards the double doors in the middle of the hallway. When she's almost at the doors I call her.

"Vega!" She turns to look at me. Fuck. "good luck out there, alright?"

"You have my number," she says waving and backing out through the doors.

I smirk and turn back around, putting the picture back in he bag and dumping it in the box with my lockers crap.

I finish clearing out my locker and make my way out to my truck. Cats leaning against the door tapping away at her phone, her bottom lip in between her teeth. Just the sight of her biting her lip like that makes a warm feeling pool in my stomach.

"You ready?" I ask her putting the box on top of the truck and unlocking the doors.

"Yup! Jade are you coming over or am I coming?" She asks, opening the door and getting inside while I grab the box from the top of the truck and throw it in the back.

"You're coming over," I say finally starting the engine and resting my hand on her inner thigh.

"Oh Jadey," her breath hitches as I move my hand upwards a little more

"Yeah?" I ask smirking knowing exactly what she's about to say.

"Hurry home. Please."

I step on the gas.


	3. Cat And Jade Rush Home

**New chapter :) **

* * *

I pull into my family's driveway and cut the engine. Cats next to me squeezing her legs together in what I guess is an attempt to hold in her horniness. As soon as the engines cut . Cat jumps out and despite her situation, skips to the front door of my house.

"Jadey hurry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I get out and walk up the steps to my house and open the door. Nobody's home as usual and so I take that to my advantage. Cats back is turned to me so I walk up and snake my arms around her waist and pull her close. She relaxes into me and gives me perfect access to her neck. Leaning down, I suck on her neck, and leave a big red mark on her.

"Upstairs?" I ask planting another kiss on her neck.

She nods, and pulls away from me, but grabbing my hand to lead me up the stairs. As we start walking up I can't help but notice the perfect angle I'm at to look up her dress at her beautifully toned thighs. We reach the top of the stairs and she leads me down the long hallway to my room.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you," I whisper in her ear while I open my door and push her inside.

I shut and lock the door then turn back to her and push her down on the bed.

"Jade wait," I stop and she props herself up on her elbows.

"What is it now Kitty? I have something I wanna try on you," I lean foreword and capture her plump bottom lip between mine and suck on it, tasting her lipgloss. She moans and puts her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

I'm just about to start unzipping her dress when she stops me again.

"Jade..We still have to talk about where we're gonna live next semester.." She says playing with the hair at the back of my head.

I groan. "Not now, later okay?" She nods but she I can tell she's not convinced.

"How bout me and you just get our own apartment within walking distance to campus? That way we can be as loud as we want.." I wink at her and by the blush on her face I can tell she knows what I'm talking about.

She nods again but this time leans in to kiss me. Things start getting heated and soon enough she's moaning into my mouth and I'm unzipping her dress. We break apart long enough for her to take her dress off and I my shirt.

"Fuck Cat," I whisper into her ear while I bite her lobe. She arches her back off the bed so I can unclip her bra. It comes loose and her beautiful breasts are released. I can't help but play and lightly pinch her nipples and watch her shut her eyes as her mouth forms an 'O'.

Dipping my head down I lick each pink nipple and then suck on one while I lightly pinch and roll the other.

"Ohmygoshjade" rushes out of Cats mouth as I circle her nub with my tongue.

I reach for my bedside table and pull out the new vibrator I bought the other day. Making my way downwards I finally reach her soaked underwear and play with her through them.

She gasps, then lifts her hips off the bed. Finally getting that offending piece of cloth out the way, I slowly rub her clit in circles and I feel her lift her hips again to feel more. I move faster and faster and then plunge the vibrator in her turning it on and pumping in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Oh Jade.." Cat gasps under me as I latch onto her nipple again.

"Hm?"

"Faster...please faster.." I comply and pick up the pace.  
"Jade I think I'm.."

She shudders and her legs stiffen, toes clench and her fingers pull on my hair.

"JADE!"

I leave the vibrator on in her and lightly press on her clit to intensify her orgasm as she rides it out.

She sighs as her body goes limp and I remove the vibrator from her and put it back on my bedside table.

Cat looks exhausted but she has the faintest of smiles on her face as I tuck her in and slide next to her in bed.

"You okay?" I ask pulling her closer to my body.

"Mhm,"

I lean over and peck her on her cheek before laying back and falling asleep.

* * *

**That was my very first sex scene /.\ I feel I could do way better but I just didn't know how to get all that down. Please review with tips for me :)**


	4. Authors note

Hey, just a quick authors note

- these have been filler chapters mostly to set up for the actual story

-I'm much more comfortable writing in jades point of view because I really can't channel my inner cat :(

-Cat is going to be more mature in this fic than she is in the show (she's going to college, remember!)

-Even though I'm not getting any reviews, I think I'm getting some readers SOMEWHERE out there, so I'm going to be updating frequently

-I do have school and the scraps of a social life so I'll most likely be updating at nights.

-PLEASE review and give me feedback and constructive criticism so I can be a better writer

Thanks 3


	5. Road Trip?

I roll over and the space next to me is cold telling me Cats not in it. I wake up to the smell of hamburgers and throw on a tshirt to go downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and im met by Cat with her back to me, flipping burgers on my old George Forman grill.

"Those burgers for me babygirl?" I ask coming up behind her and placing a kiss on her neck.

"Yup! I heard you say you were feeling like burgers the other day so I thought I'd make you some. "

I give her another kiss on her cheek, then hop onto the counter and watch her cook.

"So did you think about the apartment idea yet?" I ask extending my leg and resting it on a counter chair.

"Yeah it sounds great Jadey but how are we gonna afford that?" She turns to me as she places the burgers on some buns.

"Cat we have scholarships and grants.. And on top of that I'm pretty sure our parents are gonna help pay for some of our expenses plus, I've been saving up since freshmen year. I can get a job too."

"Jade I don't know.. It's all really scary to me." She puts the spatula down and stands in between my legs, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Don't worry we'll be fine on our own. Besides it's only a 4 to 5 hour drive back home." I kiss her on her forehead and jump down from the counter. I grab the burgers and her hand and lead her into the living room to eat.

We sit down and flick on the tv and we're watching for a little bit but I can feel she has something on her mind.

I stop chewing. "What's wrong now Cat?"

She looks away. "I was just wondering..."

"Spit it out Cat," I say turning towards her.

"When are we going to leave?" She asks playing with the ends of her hair.

"I don't know we still have to get an apartment down there so how about we take a trip down and find one?" I'm kind of exasperated with her right now, especially because I'm still hungry and she's preventing me from eating my fucking food.

"Can we gooooo tomorrow? Maybe?" She asks quietly looking up at me through her lashes.

At this point I'll say anything to continue my burgers. " Uh yeah yeah whatever."

She squeals and attacks me with kisses and I have barely enough time to move my plate out of the way before she makes it drop.

"Alright alright. Hey I'm kinda thirsty.. " I say dropping a hint

" I'll get you one!" She jumps up and heads back into the kitchen. I can hear the clinking of glasses and the pouring of a liquid.

She comes back in and hands me a glass of what I guess is Pepsi. I take a sip. Yeah it's Pepsi.

"Thanks babe," I put the glass down and continue eating.

After we finish eating we go upstairs and fall asleep watching the Little Mermaid or some other Disney shit.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
(Tuesday)  
"JADE JADE JADE wake up!"

Cat must've been jumping on the bed because it's moving up and down violently and it's jogging me into full consciousness.

"What! What is it !?" I sit up straight in alarm.

Cats kneels next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "GoodMorning! I'm so excited for today! But hurry we have to get moving so we can look at as many apartments we can in the time we have."

I sigh and drop back down onto my pillow and close my eyes. " Cat what time is it anyways?"

"7 o'clock. Am," she says sweetly. I groan and roll over.

"Can't we do this some other time Kitty?" Mumble through my pillow.

There's pure silence and she doesn't answer for at least 15 seconds and I'm pretty sure she's about to start fucking crying.

"Okay," she says it quietly and I can feel the bed move and shift again, which probably means she's getting off it. Shit.

"Cat we'll go today, okay?" I say getting up and rubbing my eyes.

I get a good look at her for the first time and see she's already dressed in a very short skirt, knee high socks and a tshirt minus shoes.

"You went home?" I ask purely surprised.

"Yes earlier this morning. I have my bags downstairs ready to goo. Now go take a shower while I make us some breakfast." She pushes me down the hall towards the bathroom an pushes me inside.

I sigh and start stripping. I turn on the water and adjust it to the perfect temperature and step in. The heat relaxes my muscles and feels good on my scalp. I quickly shampoo and wash myself making sure not to spend too much time on my chest or my lower region, because once i remembered cat in that short skirt and those knee highs i knew I would need to take care of the feeling pooling in my stomach.

I turn off the water and step out, grabbing a towel and wrapping my hair and another one for my body.

I open the bathroom door and the smell of waffles and bacon hit me. I practically run to my room and throw on the first thing my hands touch. Sweats and a hoodie.

I practically gallop downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Here Jadey," Cat sets a full plate of bacon and a full plate of waffles in front of me. "Try the bacon. It's maple syrup flovoured."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once I pack my a small duffle bag of clothes , we head to Cats so she can pick up a few items of her own.

I wait in my truck as she hops out and goes inside. I take out my phone and use the time to google the directions to our college campus.

Soon enough Cat comes outside with a small pink suitcase and heaves in into the backseat of the truck next to my duffle. Once she's in we hit the road. Immediately Cat turns on the radio and starts singing loudly along with whatever songs playing. I can tell it's gonna be a long drive.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to my first reviewer Abigail 3 happy weekend everybody! **


	6. Jeepers Creepers and Hotel Suites

**Woops I almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, this story's previous chapters, or it's future chapters **

* * *

We're 2 hours into our drive and of course Cat has to pee.

I sigh. "Cat there's no where to pee we're like in the middle of nowhere. And why the f- hell, " I correct myself. "Didn't you go before we left?"

"Just pull over onto the field I really gotta go!" She says crossing her legs and pleading with her eyes.

"Fine," I pull over off the road and onto the grass and weeds and whatever. "Just hurry up."

"Kay Kay!" Cat jumps out and runs out onto the field. She stops and runs back to my truck and proceeds to open my door and pull me out.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" I ask truly exasperated at the fact I just wanna hurry up and get to where we're going so we can check into a hotel, because obviously we aren't gonna be back home by the end of today.

"I was scared," she says still holding onto my hand.

"Scared of what? There's nothing to be scared of," I snort, rolling my eyes.

"Jeepers Creepers," she whispers.

"You're fucking me right. That's just a movie, Cat. It's not real, it's just a guy in a suit." I explain.

"But Jade.."

"Just pee Cat,"

She leans up against the back of the trunk and pulls her jeans and undies down. It's only when she looks at me that I realize I'm watching her.

"Sorry," I say turning around.

"Make sure Jeepers doesn't come Jade," I snort again. I can't believe her right now. Jeepers Creepers?

She finished peeing and then there's this huge silence.

"There's no toilet paper,"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were gonna take a slash in the middle of fucking nowhere?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well what do I do?" She asks still squatting with her hands on her knees.

"Hold on I think I have some paper towels in the back," I open the back door and check under the seats where I find an old Bounty roll.

I hand it to her and pretend to look away as she wipes herself and hands me back the roll which I chuck back into the backseat.

She starts putting herself back together and I hop back in the car. Once she gets in I pull out and head back on the road.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After another two hours of driving we finally arrive at our campus.

I pull over and park then turn to Cat.

"Wanna go find a hotel to put our bags and rest for a bit?" I look at my phone for the time. " it's 1:45 right now so..?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Besides I'm really tired and could do with a nap."

"Yeah me too all this driving Is making me sleepy."

I start up the car again and after like 15 minutes of driving and googling directions, we pull into a Best Western and park in between two cars.

We get out and I grab our bags from the back and lock up my truck before we head inside.

Once we go to the receptionist and reserve a room for the night, we head up to our room. I bust open in that bitch and drop our bags. Kicking off my shoes and taking off my jeans I jump onto the big king sized bed and stretch out.

"Fuck yes. Fuuuuck yes."

I hear Cat close the door and put that chain lock thingy on it and come into the room.

"Jadey why'd you take your pants off?" She asks poking my thigh.

"Because I'm tired. Come gimme a kiss." I poke my lips out and wait for hers to meet mine.

She jumps on the bed and climbs on top of me. Her legs are on either side on me and she's straddling my waist. She leans down and presses her lips to mine so lightly I wasn't even sure she did it. She starts to pull away and I'm trying to follow her lips but she disconnects them.

"Let's get something to eat Jadey. Put your pants on lazy bones."  
She says attempting to get off of me.

I place my hands on her hips and pull her back down onto me. Sitting up I grab the back of her head and pull her closer to me so I can deepen our kiss. I suck on her bottom lip and soon enough her tongue meets mine. All I feel is pure fire between us.

All I can think of doing is fuck fuck fucking the fucking shit outta her and she must be thinking she wants me to do that because she's very subtly grinding on top of me. A familiar warmth pools in my stomach  
and I know I'm about to lose it. But of course, Cats phone fucking rings and she gets up to my displeasure to go answer it. I reach to the bedside table for the remote and flick on the television. I can hear Cat talking on the phone in the bathroom

"Hello? Oh hey Tori!"

Are you fucking kidding me? Like a hundred fucking miles away and she STILL manages to cockblock.

Cat finishes up her conversation with MadameCockBlock and comes back into the bedroom.

"What the fuck did she want?"

"She wanted to hang out today.. Get some dinner. But I told her we're busy, so don't worry." She says tossing her phone on the space next to my feet.

"So you should probably get me something to eat babe," I say wriggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure! What do you feel like? Or do you want to order room service?" She asks about to put her sneakers back on.

I'm about to answer when Cat's phone bleeps. I maneuver it between my feet and then in between my toes.

I hand it to her. Foot it to her. Haha

"Eww Jadey," she snatches her phone from my toes.

"Shhh, just let it happen," I whisper.  
"I'm hungry Kitty. Please.. Some like nachos or something." I plead.

"Then let's order room service okay?" She says kicking off her skirt leaving her in just her tshirt , her undies, and her knee highs.

"Wake me when it comes, okay?" I tell her before getting under the sheets and turning over and closing my eyes.

"Kay Kay." I can hear her dial the front desk before I drift off into sleep.


	7. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kneehighs?

**smut in this chapter :) **

* * *

(AFTER NACHOS)

I lay back on the bed I'm my sweats, and watch as Cat wheels the room service tray outside the door of our room.

She looks so goddamn sexy In her socks and underwear like that.

"Kitty let's play a game," she walks back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed.

"What game is it?" She asks cautiously.

"Just rock, paper, scissors," I say trying to hide my mischievous smile. "But if I win, you have to walk around our room in ONLY your knee highs."

"And if I win?" She asks rolling into the bed.

"If you win I'll... " I try and think of something sexual so either way I win.

"If I win you'll do the same. Deal?" She sticks her small hand out and I shake it sealing our deal.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah,"

"Rock, paper, scissors, and SHOOT!"

"I win," I had rock and she had scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors, and SHOOT!"

This time she chose paper while I had rock again "You win that one. Last one, you ready?"

"Yup,"

"Okay. Rock, paper, scissors, and SHOOT!" Tie.

"Rock, paper, scissors, and SHOOT!" Of course I win with scissors and she loses with paper.

I do a little happy dance and watch as she gets off the bed and stands in front of me.

"Take it all off Kitty," she blushes deeply, as of I haven't seen her tits before.

She slowly lifts the bottom of her shirt over her head and drops it at her side. Then, she unclips her bra and those beautiful mounds of flesh  
are exposed to me. I reach out to cup them in my hands but she slaps them away.

"Look but don't touch Jadey," she scolds me. I put my hands up in defeat. Then slowly she drops her panties and kicks them off.

I absolutely love Cats body. Her firm, perky breasts, her toned stomach and legs, and who could forget that tight ass she has. And her pussy, oh my fucking god, her pussy. Always shaved, and always tight, no matter how hard I fuck her.

"Can I get a kiss baby?" I stick my bottom lip out in a pout.

"You can get more than a kiss," Cat sits on my lap, bare ass and all. She starts out by pecking me on my forehead, then both cheeks, moving down my jaw to my neck and collar bone.

Finally, she kisses her way back and her sweet lips brush mine. While one hand it around her waist, the other is tracing up her side and cupping her.  
I pinch and rub her nipple and her hips jerk forward. Her breathing is short and ragged and I use that opportunity to flip over and have her on the bed with me in between her legs.

I lower myself down and our hips meet. Almost immediately her hips thrust upward again and again, as if she's trying to create some release.

I put my hand in between her legs and already she's wet for me. I circle her little bundle of nerves for a little bit before tracing the length of her slit with my finger. She shudders every time I near her tight hole.

She whimpers and brings her hand down to guide my fingers into her. I remove my shirt and get more comfortable as I slowly push my finger into her.

She gasps and her head rolls back as I pick up some speed.

"More," she gasps.

And who am I to deny my lady what she wants? I slam another finger into her and press on her clit with my thumb, over and over again.

"You like that Kitty?" She barely nods. "You like the way I'm fucking you?" She just throws her head back in response.

At this point my back stings from the scratches she's leaving, but I continue because right now she's moaning my name. I slam even harder and faster into her and she's screaming my name so loud and scratching my back so hard I'm in pure ecstasy without even being touched.

"Tell me you love me now," I say, going deeper.

"I l-love you!" It comes out broken and shaky but I still want more.

"Tell me you love me when I make you come,"

Her pussy tightens around my fingers and I keep pumping harder and faster into her until she's screaming my name into the air and her body trembles.

"JADE! I I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! FUCK,"

I move slowly in and out of her as she comes, lengthening her pleasure. Cat goes limp and I'm guessing she's knocked out because she's not moving. I get up and look at my beautiful girlfriend with her legs open, pussy still glistening with her knee highs on.

She comes back to consciousness in a few seconds and starts to sit up on the bed just to have me push her back down.

I give her a lingering kiss before I take each nipple into my mouth and suck on each one.

"Jade.."

"Shh, all that work made me want a snack." I kiss my way down her body until her pussy is in my face.

Starting from her hole, I lick my way up her whole slit and give her bundle of nerves a playful lick before returning to her hole again.

"Jade," she's panting again and her hands are tangled in my hair. She's pulling me deeper into her pussy and I lick at all her juices before I dip my tongue into her hot hole.

I'm tongue fucking her and her hands are still in my hair while her hips are lifting and thrusting to meet my tongue.

"Mmmmm," I moan into her pussy and that seems to tip her over the edge because the grip she has on my hair gets even tighter and her pussy squirts it's juices into my mouth over and over again.

"Fuck Cat you taste so good," I give her pussy one last kiss before I kiss her forehead and fall onto the bed space next to her.

"Jade I love you," she says catching her breath.

"I love you too Cat," I kiss her cheek.

We rest like that for a few minutes before she gets up to go take a shower. I'm about to follow her in there but she stops me.

"Jade no funny games in there okay?"

"Fine fine, just a regular shower,"

I follow her into the bathroom and I strip off my remaining clothes while she removes her socks.

After I wash her without any sexual advances, she washes me and cleans the scratches she left on my back. We get out and are drying ourselves in the bedroom.

"I did those?" She asks knowing damn right she did them.

"Yeah. I didn't know you liked your sex aggressive, Kitty."

"I can't wait till we get our own apartment Jadey.."

"Me too. First thing in the morning, we do what we actually came here for and look for an apartment okay?"

"Okay. No funny games in the morning either."

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek

"I can't make any promises, Kitty."

We dry ourselves up and get ready for bed. Snuggling up we catch some movie and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Thank you to those who are reviewing.. I really need to know what I can do better, and what I need to work on. **

**Hope you guys like the story so far, I have so many plans for this story but I need to get them into their own apartment first! **


	8. Cat and Jade go Apartment Hunting

**Sorry I took so long to update, lots of drama in my "social life". Anyways I was up all night writing this for you guys :)**

* * *

When we wake up it's pretty early, and we decide to take that as an advantage and start our day. We order room service and a paper so we can look up the available apartments.

"I see some here and circled them in pink.." Cat chews on the tip of her pink highlighter, something I've noticed she's done since high school. Whenever she's focused, she would chew on the tip of her pen and the sight of that alone makes me want to have her in between my legs using those beautiful lips on me.

"How many did you see?" I ask going into the bathroom and stripping for a shower.

"Let me see," I can hear her softly count once, then another time to be sure. "Like 8."

"Okay you wanna call the realtors and make an appointment for today while I hop in the shower?" I ask sticking my head out the bathroom  
door.

"Yeah I was just thinking that." She picks up her cell phone and starts looking up the numbers on the paper.

I head back into the bathroom and close the door leaving it ajar incase Cat has to pee. I turn on the water and wait for it to warm up before stepping in. The warm droplets soothe my scalp and skin, and it relaxes my muscles. I grab the soap and start lathering it onto my body. I start from my neck and move to my collar bone and shoulders, making my way down to my chest. I can hear Cat speaking softly in the other room. Cat has a beautiful voice and I love what she does with it. Like right now her voice is soft but strong. When she's mad her voice projects. When she sings her voice is like honey. When we make love her voice is soft and gets caught in her throat. Her moans are like music to me, an instrument only I can play, and I know exactly what to strum, press, and blow to get the notes that I want. After we make love her voice is soft and quiet, almost a whisper. It drips of love and affection and happiness.

All this thinking of Cats moans turned me on so much I couldn't help but reach down to myself and slowly rub circles. I can see everything right now, Cat lying underneath me as I pump into her and she moans my name over and over, 'Jade, Jade, Jade,'. Leaning my head back and using the shower wall to hold me up, I rub faster and faster. Fuck I love her. Her name slips from my mouth "Cat," I think of last night, it was beautifully perfect, her socks leading up to those toned thighs I could spend and eternity in between. I'm closing my eyes and getting lost in my own pleasure as I stick my finger inside myself and pump slowly, in and out. My breathings getting out of control as I pick up the pace.

I feel a presence next to me and I know it's Cat coming in to shower with me. I don't stop pumping inside myself. I want her to see what she does to me and see that she can make me fuck myself silly. She let's me continue and I can feel her smoldering eyes on my body, my surely erect nipples my toned stomach, my hips and thighs and my hand working inside of me. Knowing that she's watching turns me on even more and I love the feeling of her eyes on me, drinking me in. Opening my eyes I watch her pinch her own pink nipples while watching my body shake with anticipation. Fuck.

"I love it when you watch me baby," I gasp for air as I start pumping faster and faster, my hand reaching up to pinch one nub as the hot water pounds on the other. "Watch me cum for you Kitty." I'm getting turned on even more and more.

"Cum for me Jadey," Cat whispers in my ear and pure seduction and pleasure consume me because of those four words. They make my stomach dip and it sends me toppling over Orgasm mountain.

I nearly collapse but Cat reaches out and grabs me , holding me up. For someone with such a small frame, she sure is strong.

When I'm able to stand on my own, Cat insists on cleaning me . She shampoos my hair and rubs my scalp. Then she reaches down to clean in between my legs and her small delicate fingers send a jolt through me. She's very gentle, knowing my pussy is quite sensitive after an orgasm and she doesn't linger there too long. She finishes washing me and then I wash her, except when I wash in between her legs, I dip my finger into her hot folds. She obviously wasn't expecting that, because her legs give out and I'm lucky I'm close enough to catch her.

"Jadey no we just did this last night,"  
She scolds me, getting back to her feet and regaining her posture.

"But I know you liked it," I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively and wink at her.

"But we can't, we have appointments with like 5 houses today. We have one in an hour and we have to get going." She shuts off the water and pushes me out of the shower and into the bedroom.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once we finished dressing, we locked the door and headed out to the hotels parking lot.

We hop into my truck and I start it up, waiting for Cats instructions on where to drive.

"So we're gonna like go all the way down there for like 0.5 miles , then turn right. It's past the campus," she points to our left and then looks down to her phone.

I peel out and start driving. After 15 minutes we pass our campus and keep going. The cars pretty quiet seeing as how I said Cat couldn't turn on the radio because I needed to hear her instructions.

"What number is it again?" I ask not wanting to drive right past it.

"632." I nod and keep my eye out.

"Read the numbers aloud?"

"780, 774,768,760, drive faster, Jade," I speed up.

"748,746,744," she stops counting.

I turn my head towards her but keep my eyes on the road. "Cat why'd you stop?"

"Because we have like 80 houses to go past before we even get to 600,"  
She explains to me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Not quite spot on with your math Kitty, but I'm just sayin, and can you like read the directions so I don't miss the turns and shit?" For fucks sake.

"Just keep going for another block and turn." She instructs.

After I finally turn she starts reading the numbers aloud again.I wonder if this place has a burger joint anywhere close..

"522,516,510,500,494,490, See you don't even listen to me when I talk!" Oh great, here we go. Cat turns to me and I turn left to go back around the block.

"I do, it's just I got distracted..by your beauty," I try and smile sheepishly but It didn't work because she turned away completely from me. Fuck .

"Cat.." I try and reach out to hold her hand but she just gently pulls away.

I sigh. I'll just figure it out later. Once I stop at 632, Cats out of my truck in a heartbeat and slamming the door in another.

"Fuck!" I tell once she's knocking on the house door. She gets me so fucking angry.

I get out and slam the door, making my way up the steps next to her. Her back is facing me and even though she's mad at me at the moment I find myself looking at her ass in the jeans she's wearing. Damn I appreciate every curve in her.

The realtor guy comes down and greets us, especially Cat with a warm handshake that lingers a bit too much for my liking. He seems to be in his early thirties and he's obviously been a heartthrob in his day. He takes us up to the second floor and shows us around. Full bath, full kitchen, and two bedrooms. The living area isn't that big but, it's only gonna be me and Cat so it should be fine.

"And how about price now?" I ask wanting to get to the point.

"Well aren't you a feisty one?" He laughs and Cat just hmps not even looking at me. I resist the urge to kick this guy in the balls, and just smile. "Right now the down payment is around 13,000. You guys are college students right?"

"Yeah, we're going to be freshmen at the university right down there," he nods and clasps his hands.

"Well lucky for you girls, My realty is working with that university so if you can bring your first semester transcript we're gonna give a discount for the down payment."

"So what would the down payment be then?" I ask , still looking to Cat who isn't paying me any mind.

The guy whose name I failed to catch, obviously felt the tension between Cat and I , because he started rubbing his neck out of discomfort. "Well you'll pay the 13,000 now, and when we get your transcript from the first semester, we'll send 1,000-2,000 back, depending on your grades."

"Right. So would it be in one lump sum or over time?"

"Up to you guys. This place is really great, good neighborhood, good neighbors, close to campus, there's lots of food around here too I'm sure you guys would like," he gives me a folder with all the perks of the neighborhood and other shit.

"How's the rent looking?" Cat finally speaks and her voice is soft, yet strong and musical, and this guy looks like he's about to jizz his pants.

"It's not too bad, about 2,000 a month, but remember if you bring your first semester transcript, you could get 1,000-2,000 back." He answer too quickly for my liking and he's smiling at her and I don't like it.

Cat turns to me and I try the sheepish smile again, and I think it works this time because she lets me reach out and touch her arm.

" I like it here Jade.." She says it softly and I want to kiss her so bad.

Meanwhile out of my peripheral vision I see this guy ogling at Cats ass. Not being able to help myself I pull her in for a kiss and wrap my arms around her waist, my hands resting right above her butt. She's struggling against me but I don't let go until she stops.

When I loosen my grip she gently but firmly pushes me away and rolls her eyes. The guy at this point turned around and had taken out his blackberry to text someone or whatever. Cat tapped his shoulder and when he turned around he was as red as Cats hair.

"We're definitely interested Mr. Johnson,"

"Well that's just great, let me go get you my card and we can talk over a time to get everything settled." He turns to walk into another room to get his cards or whatever.

Cat turns to me. " I really like this place Jade. It's so homey."

I nod. "Yeah I like it too," Johnson comes back with two cards , one for me and one for Cat.

"You ladies just give me until this weekend to call you guys up and seal this okay?"

"Yeah that sounds great! Thank you Mr. Johnson." Cat gives him her cell number and we leave.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's only like 11:00 am and I'm tired already. We had already arrived at the next apartment , and I knew I liked this one more than the first one.  
This one was a much bigger apartment building , much closer to our campus, and it had lots of college students going in and out of it.

Cat hasn't spoken a word to me in the car other than to tell me the address of the apartment. I tried putting my hand on her thigh but she just shrank away from it.

The realtor met us inside by the security desk. Holy fuck. She greeted us with smiles and firm handshakes, introducing herself as Kerry Ortiz. She was a caramel skinned beauty with long hair and from this angle, a perfect body. She was dressed in a body hugging pencil skirt and suit top that fit her perfectly. The heels she wore helped to show off her amazing legs. Damn did she look good. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties, and I knew for sure she took care of her body.

I already started sweating because as we all got into the elevator, I could feel Cats eyes burning into me even though I didn't even do anything. Kerry started to list the wonders of the apartment building, it's pool, rec room, laundry room, and gym.

"It's really great here, I actually live here myself," she says pressing 6 on the elevators control panel.

"Oh really? How long have you lived here?" I ask hoping to make up for whatever I did wrong in Cats eyes.

"About a year and a half. The downpayment is kind of pricey, but the rent is decent, and all utilities payed for."

"Wow that sounds good." I say nudging Cat , who just nods in agreement.

The elevator is now at the fourth floor and a guy , mid forties gets on and gets back off on the fifth floor.

The last floor going up was kinda awkward for me because Cat was staring at me and so was Kerry, so I just looked up and tried to not feel so awkward and on the spot.

We get out and I let Kerry lead the way to the apartment door. I tried my best to keep my eyes anywhere but on her and I was doing really well until I couldn't help but sneak a peek at her ass. Don't get me wrong I love Cat to death but I had to admit this woman was gorgeous.

Once Kerry unlocked the door and led us inside she started the tour. "So this place has a full bathroom, full kitchen, and a decent view. Feel free to look around ,"

I don't really stray from where we are, in the living room area, but Cat does and walks around checking out the next room.

"So she's quiet." Kerry says walking closer to me. I'm already getting nervous without doing anything, because things like this can only go downhill.

"Yeah, well sometimes. She's a handful." I say trying to act natural. I'm Jade West and nobody is gonna make me feel awkward. Fuck. This is so awkward.

"I'm sure she is. But you seem like you're more than able to satisfy her.. Requirements." Her last word came out sexy and seductive and I'm basically ready to fuck this woman right here right now on this lovely carpet.

"Yeah definitely." I'm so happy some dumb shit didn't come out of my mouth.

At this point Kerry is about two feet away from me and although we're about the same height right now, she looks so small and her waist is so thin and I'm wanting to dominate this woman and have her moaning and writhing underneath me.

"You know why this apartment is great?" I shake my head. "It's because there's a lot of surface space. Counters, desks, beds, tables, the floor..."

That last sentence left me with a dry mouth.

"What do you mean?" I ask when I should've fucking known what she meant.

"For extra curricular activities, silly." Kerry reaches out and ruffles my hair playfully before running her fingers through it. Her hands on me feel so good I can't even describe it. She pulls away and starts walking towards the area where Cat is. I follow her and watch her ass move from side to side. We find cat in the bathroom checking out the whole set up.

"How so you like it?" Kerry asks gesturing towards the room.

"It's really nice, I like it." Cat says nodding her head. She seems like she's in a better mood. I try the sheepish smile one more time and this time she smiles back.

"Let's go check out the bedroom," Kerry says leading us out the bathroom and down the hall into the bedroom.

The view was amazing. The windows were big and wide and let the sub come in.

"Wow this view is great," I say walking next to Cat as she looks out the window.

Something caught my eye and it was Kerry waving to get my attention.

"You really like it?" She asks while turning and bending over at the waist, pretending she's picking up her phone.

I'm seriously frozen at this point because I really don't know what to do. To make it even worse, when Kerry stood back up and turned around, her first 3 buttons were undone, revealing cleavage I wanted my face in. Fuck I wanna pull her hair, smack her ass, fuck her in every part of this apartment. What made it worse was that Cat was In the room!

"You guys ready?" Kerry asks. We nod and follow her out the bedroom and back into the living room.

"I really like this place," I say to them, nodding my head and looking around again.

"Me too I love it," Cat says smiling at me. Something's wrong. The jig is up.

"Great! so here's my card ," she hands us both her business card. " and maybe I should get your number too so We can discuss this some more." She says this directly at me, looking me dead in my eyes.

"Uhh yeah sure. " I write it down and give it her with my name underneath it.

"So let me walk you guys down and to your car." Kerry locks the apartment and walks towards the elevator.

Once we're on she's looking dead at me and I'm trying not to look at her breasts, the ones begging me to caress them. Cats in the corner, tapping away on her phone. Not paying us any attention.

Finally we get to the first floor and we exit the elevator and then the building. The clicking of Kerry's heels on the concrete turns me on and I steal a glance at her legs again.

Once she walk us to my truck and Cat gets in she says goodbye to her but then she leans in the window.

"Check your phone and my business card when you get back home.." She says this so quietly I dont even think I heard it.

"Drive safe now," she waves as I pull out and start drive off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cat decided that she doesn't want to see any more apartments and that she's tired and wants to go back to the hotel.

Once we get there and get back up to our room, Cat takes off her jeans and shirt and gets into bed.

"I'm so tired baby," she says yawning. " and I'm going out with Tori tonight, she's coming up here,"

"Really? Fucking great." I say taking off my shoes and jeans.

"Oh shush. You're gonna be fine here by yourself miss complainy pants." She turns over to face me.

"Where are you going?" I ask stopping my shirt and hopping into bed with her and turning on the tv.

"I don't know yet, she said it's a surprise." I only grunt in response and flick the channel. Cat turns back over and soon falls asleep.

After half an hour of watching Judge Judy yell at people, my phone vibrates on the bedside table. I pick it up and open the new text sent to me.

Of course, it's Kerry in a skimpy outfit blowing a kiss to the camera.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this ! I really had a blast writing this chapter, so far I think it's my favourite chapter. Finally the story is moving along, and I have SO much planned for this. please review and thank you so much to those who have reviewed already. I'm so fucking excited to write this shit **


	9. Sexting Meets Bad Judgment and Alcohol

**Okay so I know I havnt updated in a while, and that's because I really thought people stopped reading or wernt interested anymore. then I saw I had some more reviews and it have me the boost I needed to update. Hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Hope you guys had a cool holiday :)**

* * *

I froze completely, staring at the picture on my phone.

"Cat?" I whisper her name. She doesn't stir so I guess she's still sleeping.

I look at the picture again and take in her toned thighs and firm breasts, full lips and tight body. Damn.. At this point I'm thinking that if I didn't love Cat, I would be fucking this woman right now. But I love Cat and I want to start a life with her, right? Yes! I'm right. I'm totally fucking right. What the fuck was I thinking anyways? Cheating on a good, honest woman who would do anything for me? Never!

I lock my phone and toss it on the bedside table. I turn to face Cat and tenderly kiss her head. I love her so much. The shampoo she uses fills my nose and I'm filled with such a warmth and need to let her know how I'm feeling I shake her shoulder until she stirs.

"Jade? What's wrong?" She asks sleepily, voice quiet.

"Nothing. It's- it's just I love you so so much," I say snuggling up to her.

"I love you too Jadey," She scoots closer to me and I wrap my arms around her.

This is how it should be. Me protecting her, loving her, guiding her. I'm dropping off into sleep when my phone vibrates on the bedside table again. I try to ignore it but it vibrates again, and then again. I knew I shouldn't have set my text alerts to 'reminder'.

"Jadey, get that," Cat mumbles into my chest.

I reach for my phone and unlock it. It's a text from Kerry.

~I was hoping we could handle some unfinished business tonight.~Kerry

~There's nothing to finish because we didn't start.~Jade

~I know you liked what I showed you today. How bout I give you a deeper look around?~Kerry

Fuck. What do I say to that? I know I fuckin LOVED what I saw today. And I'm talking about more than just the apartment.

~I don't know..~Jade

After I sent that text she didn't respond so I snuggled up with Cat and drifted off to sleep with her in my arms.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

What must be a few hours later, I wake up to see Cat on the edge of the bed slipping on her red pumps. I didn't even know she bought all that shit with her. A strapless black number ending mid thigh, and a red clutch to match her pumps.

"What the fuck?" My voice is still in sleep mode and it cuts through the silence softly.

Cat stands up and walks around the bed so she's over me. Her hair is swept to one side and she looks absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Jadey, I'm just getting ready to leave," she strokes my cheek and leans down to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"Where are you two going that you have to look like that?" I ask crossing my arms

"You don't like it? Is it too much?" She smooths out her dress and then her hair.

"No you look fucking sexy. Where is she taking you?" I eye her up and down. Her dress hugs her curves beautifully.

"It's a surprise she said. Didn't we already talk about this dummy?" She turns around and walks to the mirror in the room, and starts to put on her lipstick.

Goddamn. Her ass is poking out and all I could think about is grabbing it.

"Goddamn."

"Huh?" She looks at my reflection in the mirror."You okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I get out the bed and walk up behind her. I put my hands on her hips and pull her into me. Kissing the exposed skin on her neck she shivers against me. I take that as a green light and I first lick, then suck lightly on her neck.

"Mmm baby," she moans as her eyes close. I pull her against me even more and the feeling of her ass against me is driving me wild.

I'm slowly backing us to the bed when there's a knock on the hotel door.

"That's Tori," Cat says moving my hands from her hips.

"You invited her up here?" I ask crossing my arms again.

"Well.. That's.. not.. it.. entirely." Cat plays with the ends of her hair and peeks up at me from under her eyelashes.

"What're you talking about Cat?" I ask getting slightly annoyed that once again Tori fucking Vega cockblocks me.

"I kinda.. InvitedhertostaythenightbecausewhenwegetbackitsgonnabelateandIdontthinkshecandriveallthewaybackifwe'redrunk," this rushes out her mouth and it takes me a while to comprehend what she just told me.

Drunk? She's not even 21 yet!

Vega knocks again.

"You what?! Why didn't you tell me this? There's only one bed Cat and I'm not sharing it with her! And I got you that fake ID so I can take you out and get you drunk not HER! Can she even keep you safe?!" I whisper yell because Cat looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jadey, please don't be mad," she takes a step towards me. I turn my head so she knows I'm not her friend right now. " and I could look after myself Jade, I'll be fine."

She comes closer and kisses my ear closest to her, then my neck. Her lips ghost back up to my ear and she whispers softly.

"I'm sorry baby," she sucks on my earlobe.

"Just let her in," I say still not looking at her.

Cat backs away and turns to open the door.

"Hey Cat!" Vega's voice pierces my ears and I roll my eyes.

"Jade!" Tori comes inside and gives me a big ole fucking bear hug.

"Sup" I say trying not to tell her to fuck off.

"Oh nothing really. I know we weren't the best of friends, but I really miss you Jade," she smiles at me.

"Yeah you too," I say trying to not be awkward.

"Hey I'm just gonna go to the bathroom really quick then we could head out," Cat says turning and walking into the bathroom.

I flick on the tv so I don't have to make awkward conversation, but I guess that doesn't work because Vega sits down on the bed right next to me.

"How's the apartment hunt going?" She asks me.

"It's cool, saw a few good ones we like." I reply staring straight ahead. The fuck does she care for?

"That's good," she starts but is interrupted by Cat. Thank god.

"Hey I'm ready." She smooths out her dress again and picks up her clutch. Vega and I both stand.

I walk them both to the door. "Have fun Kitty. Be safe and call me to let me know when you're there." I lean foreword and give her a lingering kiss on the lips. See that Vega? FUCK YOU.

"I will. Bye baby," Cat walks away towards Vega who is standing at the end of the hall, near the elevator. I give a little wave and she waves back.

After they enter the elevator and the doors close I go back to the room and flick through the channels. I leave it on some lifetime movie and pick my phone up from the bedside table. I'm scrolling through my newsfeed and decide to look up Kerry. What? Why not? I mean she is trying to sell us an apartment, so I might as well learn more about her.

I type in her name and a few results come up. After the first two , I finally come across her page.

Her profile picture is a collage with two pictures. The first is her from the back with her hands on her hips her feet in heels. One foot is propped behind her and her red bottom heels show that she MUST be getting money. Fucking her clients bet . I smirk to myself. The second picture is just like the first, but from the front. Her page is private, but I see she left her profile pictures open so I look through them. The next picture she's grinning and seems to be laughing at something. She's really beautiful. The one after that she's grinning again but this time she's holding up what looks to be one of those fancy alcoholic drinks. She's a partier I see. I could show her a real party. A 'Fuck the shit out of her party'. God what am I doing thinking that shit? I have a great girlfriend. But I go to the next picture and I must admit it surprises me. It's obviously Kerry, but this time she's dressed in a black wifebeater, a fitted baseball cap and shorts that hang low on her hips. She's grinning again, and holding up a bottle of Hennessy.

I've never been the type to like Ag's but damn does she make a cute one. I automatically click like and then freak out and unlike it. What the fuck did I just do? Oh crap she's gonna get a notification saying that I liked her photo and then she's gonna look at my page and see all mine and ohh fuckkk. Fuck.

And it's a fucking old picture so now she knows I'm a creeeeep. Fuck. No, wait calm down. I'm Jade fucking West and I'll like whatever I want to. I try and convince myself but it's really not working. Fuck.

I decide to go and take a shower to relax. Letting the hot water beat down on me I remember that I'll be sharing a fucking bed with Tori Vega. Kill me now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When I get out of the shower I wrap my hair in a towel and then my body. I look through my draw for some sweats . I throw em on and then a sports bra. I quickly dry my hair then turn my attention to my phone, which has two new notifications.

One is from Candy Crush Saga and the other from Kerry. Oh fuck did she notice I liked her photo? I open it and read it.

~I already started. Do you think you can finish? Look at the back of the card I gave you.~Kerry

Along with the message is an attached video. I see it's only 12 seconds long so I know it can't be that bad.

I press play and I see the firm breasts and flat stomach through my phone. Although I can't see her face I'm guessing this clean shaved pussy is Kerry's and so is the hand that's sliding down from caressing those breasts. Where is her hand going- ohh yup there it is. Kerry is slowly rubbing her wet pussy. She's rubbing her clit up and down over and over again. Holy fuck I can practically smell her juices from here. And then she out of nowhere slaps her pussy one, two, three times before sticking a finger in and moaning loudly. She's slowly pumping in and out and I turn the volume up on my phone to hear more clearly. She's saying something and I'm pretty sure it's my name.

"Jade, oh Jade!" She's moaning loudly and then the video ends. I feel myself getting wet at the sounds of another woman screaming my name without me even touching her.

I watch the video again and I feel my stomach do flips when she moans my name.

Fuck man. I read her text again. 'Look at the back of the card I gave you'. I stand up and look for the pants I wore today and dig in the pocket. Sure enough, there it was.

It has her name and number, company number, and email. On the bottom is a little arrow. I flip the card over and see what she wrote. Apartment 4E, Left Wing.

No no no no no no YES! I knew she wanted me, I mean I love Cat and all, but this is a wonderful stroke and boost to my ego. Fuck yes I'm the fucking man.

I do a little dance and get up to look in the mirror. I smile. I grin. I ruffle my hair in a sexy way. I check out my boobs. I'm feeling absolutely great.

I love bitches.

I think I'm gonna go see her. Yknow, talk about the apartment n shit.

I grab a hoodie, my keys, phone, hotel room card, and Kerry's card.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm driving to the apartment complex and I'm excited to see what's gonna happen next between us. About 20 minutes and after passing the university, I park my truck around the corner from the building. I look up to the fourth floor windows and see some are on and some arnt. Hmm.

Wait what the fuck am I doing?

I nod to the guy at the desk and walk to the elevators and press the 'up' arrow.

Stepping inside, I press '4' . My heart is beating out of my chest and in finding it pretty fucking hard to breathe. Shit shit shit shit shit!

Okay, relax. This is about the apartment.

The elevator stops at 4 and I step out. A little placard on the wall points to the left 'ｌｅｆｔ ｗｉｎｇ'.

I breathe in deeply. Okay I can do this. I go past the first 4 letters of the alphabet before I come to 4E. I hesitate before knocking twice. I step back and clasp my hands and front of me.

I hear the chain lock come undone and then the heavy duty lock. Kerry opens the door and steps to the side, allowing me to enter her apartment.

"Hey,"I say trying to sound comfortable. She's much shorter without her heels on and she looks so tiny maybe even a bit shorter than Cat, if not the same height. I walk in and immediately notice the movie poster for "Hellraiser" on her wall. I already like her seeing as how that's one of my favourite horror films. She locks the door and I turn around to face her, for the first time noticing what she's wearing. She's in short gym shorts and a sports bra. Much like the one I have on underneath my hoodie right now. Her hair is pulled into a tight pony tail and she looks absolutely stunning.

She walks up to me and puts her arms around my neck, hugging me. I hug her back and my hands are at her mid back, feeling the smooth warm skin underneath my palms.

Fuck. I wanna have her sit on my face and ride my tongue as I pull on her hair.

"You want a drink? I have Hennessy. But I guess you'd already know that, won't you?" She says breaking our hug and turning to her cabinet which I'm guessing held her alcohol. Why the fuck would I know that she has Hennessy?

"Sorry.I was just curious. I wasn't being a creep. Or maybe I was," I say catching on to the reference to my accidental Facebook 'like'.

"It's okay. You want some?" She asks holding up the bottle.

"Nah I'm good. I'm not really a drinker,"

"Whatever. How'd you like that little private show I gave you?" Kerry turns to me, her drink in her small hands.

"I uhh it was uhh cool," I stutter and look down. What the fuck am I doing right now? Am I really here right now with this woman?

"Did you like it?" She takes a sip and leads me to her couch to sit down. I sit next to her and try to relax. Leaning back and stretching my legs out, I feel huge compared to this woman next to me. So small, probably easy to lift.. Easy to throw around.. Easy to dominate. I'd really like to do that, just throw her on the bed and-

"Jade? I said did you like it? The video? Or do you need me to replay it for you?" Kerry scoots closer to me and runs her hand up and down my arm's length.

"Yeah I liked it." Fuck how could I lie?

"Good.. You look kinda tense Jade," Kerry gets up and stands behind the couch and behind me. "Massage?"

She rests her hands on my shoulders and rubs back and forth.

No. Say no Jade!

"No thanks I'm good I think," I say. I'm starting to sweat a little.

But her hands don't stop. On the contrary she goes further and further and she's at the point just past my collar bone.

"So I see you like 'Hellraiser'," I say trying to distract her and hopefully, her hands. It doesn't work.

"Yeah I love it, it's my favourite movie of all time," she squeezes my shoulders. Now I'm really impressed.

"Really? It's one of my favourites too!" I'm actually getting excited because I usually don't have anyone to talk to about this stuff.

"I like porn even better," she whispers in my ear.

I shoot up from her couch and stand like 6 feet away from her. No. No. Why'd you come here? This is a bad idea.

"What's wrong? You don't watch?" Kerry sits back on the couch and lifts her glass and takes another long sip.

"I don't know.. Not really anymore," I'm still standing away from her but I'm noticing her toned thighs and I want to grab them and have them wrapped around my face. Fuck what do I do?

"Come here," I walk to her and sit down, making sure to leave a good amount of space between us. "Why are you here?" I have no response so I just shrug. That is a good question though, why am I here? I obviously want to fuck her , duh that's why I'm here. But why am I not in there, her bedroom fucking the shit out of her like I really want to. Why am I here, knowing that I'm In a committed relationship with a woman I love? Kerry starts playing with my hair. "Is it to finish what I started?" She stands in front of me at first, then straddles my lap, her legs on either side of me. My hands automatically go to her waist.

She yanks on my hair lightly but firmly and my head moves back. She ducks down and plants kisses on my neck. Then she sucks on my neck hard, and I know she left a love bite. Fuck what if Cat sees? Well I guess I can always say she gave it to me the last time we fucked.

Without even thinking, I moan and slightly grind my hips up. She starts lightly grinding too, never stopping her attack on my neck.

Fuck this woman makes me want her so bad. And to make it even worse, she moves my hands from where they were on her waist to her ass. She squeezes and I squeeze too. Her ass is soft and .. I don't even know how to describe it..

"Oh fuck," slips out my mouth.

"You like it when I lead you?," she asks, her face still in my neck, showering me in kisses.

"Uhhuh," I barely nod. I really can't believe I'm doing this.

Kerry leans back on my lap, gives her ass another squeeze with my hands then leads them up feeling every curve of her until they land on her breasts. She squeezes my hands therefore making me squeeze her and she throws her head back in pleasure as I take over and gently knead them, pinching her nipples through her sports bra lightly.

"Oh yess, pinch them harder, Jade, harder!" She's grinding on me much faster and harder now, and I'm getting so wet I think I'm gonna cum already. I comply and pinch her nipples harder, then flick them hard and pinch them again.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck yes!" Kerry now has her hands behind my head, grabbing hold of my hair tight. I lean foreword and bite her neck roughly while I continue my assault on her nipples.

"Oh Jadey yes just like that! Bite me again!"

What? I stop dead. Did she just...?

"What did you just call me?" I ask. My fingers that had stopped on her fabric covered nipples drop to my lap. She's still grinding and playing with my hair.

"Baby why'd you stop, that felt so good. Nobody's been up to being that rough on me," she continues talking and her grinding movement slows.

"What did you just call me?" I ask again, not sure if I'm hearing right.

"Baby?" She asks confused. She's looking in my eyes but I'm not looking in hers. I'm staring at the corner of the 'Hellraiser' poster.

"No, no before that. When we were.." I trail off.

"What? Jadey?" She giggles and twirls a lock of my hair. Even though her laugh is cute, only one woman can call me that while we're fucking, and that's Cat.

I try and push her off of me but she doesn't get the hint and thinks I'm taking her to her bed. She has her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso and she's laughing and giggling.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks looking up at me, lust in her eyes.

"Nowhere. I'm leaving," I pry her legs from around me and then her arms. She's looking up at me, anger and confusion clear in her eyes.

"Why? Is it because I called you Jadey?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Exactly. I love my girlfriend and I can't hurt her by doing this." I turn and walk towards the door.

"You seemed pretty interested in fucking me a few seconds ago," her voice got louder and even though I'm taller than her, I feel much, much smaller right now.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," I don't give her a chance to respond I just unlock her apartment door and walk out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm feeling really proud of myself for doing the right thing. I had decided to get back in my truck and go to the nearest bar. I park and hop out. I enter and the cigarette smoke fills my lungs. Sitting at the bar I order a pint of beer and quietly pat myself on the back for not being asked for ID.

The guy gives me the pint and I down it, gulp after gulp. Fuck yes. I hadn't realized how thirsty I had been.

Deciding that's all I need , I slap some money on the counter and head out.

I sit in my truck for a few minutes to make sure I'm good to drive. I'm not a lightweight like Cat so a pint of beer won't do anything to impair me. But, hey better safe than wrapped around a fucking tree.

Starting up my truck I pull out of the parking space and start my drive back to the hotel. Where is it again? Ahh fuck. I'm driving in what I think are circles. I come across a line for a nightclub and I slow down. I'm about to ask someone for directions when bright red hair catches my eye. Is that Cat? nah no way. Wait, what? Yes it is. Okay should I wave or just give her her space. I mean I don't want it to seem like I'm following her or anything. But where's Veg-oh yup there she is. She even walks annoying. They're coming out of the club and two guys follow behind them. I'm fucking squinting my eyes suspiciously because what the fuck are they doing so close to Cat and Vega?

One of the guys taps Vega's shoulder and they converse for a few moments before switching places so he was walking next to Cat. I grip the steering wheel and continue watching where this is heading.

The guy hails a passing taxi and he opens the door for Cat and Vega. They both get in and so do the guys. But before the guys go in they fist bump each other. I grit my teeth and take deep breaths. Their taxi pulls out and I begin my pursuit.

Maybe they're just escorting them back to our hotel. I'm really trying to give the benefit of the fucking doubt right now.

I follow the taxi as is reaches it's destination, a McDonald's drive thru. I sigh in relief and park in the McDonald's parking lot and wait for them to finish.

When they finally do, the taxi continues it's journey. Where the fuck are they going? Two blocks later I find out. The taxi drops them off outside a holiday inn express. They all topple out of the taxi, drunk and clumsy. One of the guys pay the driver and then goes to hold Vega's hand while the other dude is.. Wait a sec where'd that fucker go? And where's Cat? I look way left and could see Cat leaning against the top of a silver maxima, the guy standing between her legs, her arms around his neck. What the fuck? My heart is beating a mile a minute as I watch them lean in and connect lips once.

I'm filled with so much anger and hatred I'm literally about to run them over.

I breathe in deeply and take out my phone. I snap a few pictures of them locking lips and record them walking towards the hotel holding hands.

A part of me wants to walk away but the stronger part of me makes me get out of the truck.

I walk quickly and reach them just before they hit the doors. I grab Cats shoulder and turn her around to face me. Her expression goes from happy to confused to scared. The guy holding her hand turns around too.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask, my voice hard and loud. "You thought I wouldn't find out?" I dig my nails into my palm. I'm not going to hit her, no matter how mad I get, no matter how bad I want to. Hitting is for sex.

"Jade..." Cat starts. Her speech is slurred but she's perfectly aware of what's going on.

"Kitty who is this?" This guys speech is super slurred.

"You let him call you that?" I'm really hurt and angry at this point, I'm ready to kill this bitch and I'm ready to kill that bitch Vega too. I've never called Cat a bitch ever, not even in my mind. Not even during sex. But now, she deserves it.

"Jade it's... Not like this," she's trying to disconnect their hands but he has an iron grip

"Shut the fuck up! I fucking saw you kiss him. Do you think I'm that fucking stupid I wouldn't find out? I don't go out with you and you do this shit?" I screaming now, and bystanders are watching.

Vega who was silent this whole time tries to speak up for Cat.

"Jade she didn't mean-" she starts.

"Vega shut the fuck up. Is this what happens when you take Cat out? You let her do this knowing she's with me? Vega I never thought you could be this shitty of a person." I spit at her feet.

"Jadey I'm sorry-" Cat starts again, walking towards me, her hands outstretched to touch me.

"Don't call me that anymore and don't fucking touch me. What are you guys doing at a hotel? Huh? You gonna fuck him like some whore?" I'm screaming now and at this point my anger is just overflowing and I'm about to lose it. "Fuck you. Fuck all of you,"

I walk back to my truck and Cats trying to run after me but she trips in her heels and starts crying her eyes out.

I feel a pang if sympathy for a second before her "date" bends down to try and help her up. Fuck both of them.

I get in my truck and start driving. I find my hotel no problem and park in the lot. I make my way up to my room and pack my bag. I'm done in less than half an hour and I'm back on the road.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You're back? I see you changed your mind," Kerry is still in her shorts and sports bra but instead of a ponytail, her hair is out and falls down her back.

"Yeah, things changed." I say stepping into her apartment. "What do you say I finish what we started?"

She locks the door and turns around to face me. She goes on the tips of her toes and places a kiss on my neck.

"And how bout that drink too?" She nods and goes to fix me my drink and I sit on her couch and flip on the tv.

* * *

**So I was up all night last night trying to perfect this chapter. I like the way it turned out, but maybe it couldve been better. And i really apologize for any grammatical errors in here, I usually dont read my own stories lol. Uhm so please review and let me know what you think! The more you review the faster I update. Oh sex :) so yeah tell me what you want to see happen, give me ideas! This story is just getting started ? ﾟﾒﾁ**


	10. Jade Gets Her Mojo Back (For The Night)

**I was so happy of all the reviews I got, I absolutely was inspired totally to write this chapter. But I must admit I did have some writers block. Here you go :)**

* * *

I put my shoeless feet up on the coffee table and try to relax. How could Cat do that to me? I feel my blood boil again as I remember her and that asshole holding hands. I should've beat the shit out of them and left them in the middle of the road to be run over.

"Ehhem?" I clear my voice and Kerry's head pops out from the kitchen. Where's my drink?

"Hold on I'm coming," she says ducking back into the kitchen. I can hear the shutting of cabinet doors and the tinkling of ice in a glass.

She comes in the living room and hands me my drink and then sits next to me.

"What made you change your mind?" She asks. She's a space away from me and she has her elbow propped on the back of the seat in the middle, her head on her fist.

"I caught my girlfriend cheating on me. Or at least about to." I confess taking in a long gulp, nearly draining my glass.

"Oh baby I'm sorry," she scoots over and wraps her thin arms around me.

I feel so big and huge compared to her, and having her arms around me reminds me of Cat and I nearly shake her off me. I feel like I have so much energy and anger in me I just want to go off and go to her kitchen and break every glass in her cupboard.

I remember a few years ago when I was a junior in Hollywood Arts and had thought Cat stood me up on our first date. I went home and opened my mothers glass cabinet and threw every piece of fine china she had. I watched them shatter and fall to pieces.

I felt like a piece of fine china in the hands of a clumsy Cat. I feel like I'm being dropped and I'm falling falling falling into a million unfixable pieces.

Fuck.

When she let's go I drain my drink and hold my glass out to her.

"More?" I ask looking in her eyes. There's nothing but sympathy in them and maybe hope.

She nods and stands up, taking my glass and walking back into the kitchen.

"You have any scotch?" I call out. I hear her pause before shutting the cabinet and going into her fridge. Walking out of her kitchen she lifts up an Absolut Vodka bottle.

"Vodka okay? I'm out of scotch.." I nod and she returns to the kitchen. I sigh deeply. Is this really happening? Did Cat really cheat on me?

Kerry walks back in with my glass in her hand. I can't help but notice her beautiful slim legs. She must really moisturize because they look so silky smooth and soft and hairless and I wanna touch them and run my hand along them and grab them. Fuck, what's going on right now? Am I here just to get even with Cat? Who the fuck cares right? I can do what or WHO I want now.

One she hands me my drink I gulp it down thirstily. The alcohol burns my throat and the pain feels so fucking good. Not worse than Cat. Maybe one more. I mean, it has been a hard night so I think I deserve to relax a little.

I hold out my glass once again.

"More?" She asks. I nod and she walks to the kitchen and brings the whole bottle of vodka out with her.

She refills my glass more than half way and sets the bottle on the coffee table I'm resting my feet on. This time I don't gulp it all down, but I take long sips. Kerry kneels down next to my legs.

I'm feeling a little bit past tipsy now seeing as how I had filled my glass again and practically poured the vodka down my fucking throat.

"You okay?" She asks and reaches out to touch me. Her hand rests on my thigh. I feel my center get wet just from that. Then her hand stiffens a bit. "Are you even 21?"

I shake my head. I'm afraid if I open my mouth I'm just gonna drink the rest of the beverage.

"Aww baby.. I didn't know you were THAT young. How old are you?" She starts rubbing my thigh again and I somehow manage to try and respond.

"9?, 90," she chuckles and scoots foreword on her knees.

"You can't be 9 or 90 so I'm guessing you're 19. You're like a baby," she smiles and squeezes my upper thigh, releasing a gush of my juices in my underwear. Fuck I'm wishing she would fuck me.

"I'm old enough to fuck the shit out of you though." Did I really just fucking say that? Yes the fucking fuck I did.

Kerry's looking me in my eyes as she stands up and straddles my lap like she did before I got up and left earlier on.

"Is that so.." She leans down and whispers in my ear. "Show me then."

I don't even answer but I guess the vodka does for me because next thing I know, I'm biting her neck.  
I'm absolutely gonna fuck the shit out of her.

She's softly moaning now, and one hand snakes behind my head and grabs my hair firmly but gently. Her other hand grabs mine to lead it up to her chest.

Holy fuck. What bra size is she? She feels like a C cup I think. Focus, Jade.  
I skip all that soft shit and pinch her nipple hard while squeezing her ass.

She's grinding on me now and I could feel myself get wet every time she moves foreword. I pinch her nipples even harder.

"Mmmm," Kerry's breathing heavy now, and when I move one hand from her breasts and between her legs, she thrusts towards my hand. "Jade.."

I start to get up and I feel her grip tighten as she holds on to me. I move my hand from in between her legs and wrap it around her small frame. I'm carrying her down a hallway I can only think leads to her room. Kerry has her face buried in my neck but once we pass a door she looks up and points to one at the very end of the hall.

I bust open the door and we stumble across the room before I shove her off me and onto her bed.

"Jade what's-"

"Shut the fuck up," I cut her off. I'm crouching over her now, my arms on either side of her head.

I can't believe I have this beautiful sexy gorgeous woman under me right now. But I'm gonna treat this bitch like my own personal sex toy. Fuck she's beautiful.

I return my hand to her nipple and pinch it lightly at first, before I level out my face with her sports bra and nibble on the nub through the material. Kerry's back arches off the bed and she reaches out to grab my shoulders when I'm level with her face again.

"Shit baby, please, please take my clothes off," Kerry's begging me and I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhut the fuck up," my voice is hard and Kerry looks up at me with so much need in her eyes. I remove my hand from her mouth and grab her hair. I start to get up to stand up in front of the bed and try to drag her with me. "Get up," she gets off the bed and immediately looks up at me for the next move.

"Take it all off," I instruct, letting go of her hair.

Kerry slowly removes her shorts, revealing a black thong that looks soaked through with her juices. Then she takes off her sports bra, her two perky breasts spilling out.

I reach out and ring my hands around her neck and squeeze gently.  
Leading her by her neck I throw her back on the bed.

"Fuck yourself,"

Kerry looks me dead in my eyes and begins to rub her pussy through her thong while pinching a nipple. After a few seconds of that she moves the material to the side and slips two fingers into her hot slit. She's pumping faster and faster and right when she's about to come, I lean foreword and snatch her hand from herself.  
She whimpers and her hips raise off the bed.

"Shut the fuck up,"

"Wait, I have something I want you to use on me," Kerry looks at me as if asking permission to move from her place on the bed. Nodding, she stands and I take this time to take out my phone.

12 missed calls from Cat, 9 from Vega, and about 29 texts between the both of them. The fuck is this bitch calling me for?

Whatever. I aim my phones camera at Kerry's ass and snap a shot before she turns around with a purple strap on in her hand. Fuck yes.

"Undress me," I slur slightly, and wait for Kerry to bring her ass over here.

Kerry walks up to me and unzips my hoodie exposing my flat stomach and sports bra. She pushes it off my shoulders and I let it fall to the floor. Next Kerry drops to her knees in front of me and pulls my sweats down, revealing my boy shorts.

Stepping out of the material that pooled at my feet I then bring Kerry up by her hair and lead her onto the bed. She looks up at me and bites her lip suggestively, twirling a strand if her hair.

"Turn over," I grab her arm and help her flip over onto her stomach. Her  
Thong makes her ass look amazing. I reach out and slap her ass firmly, not hard, but enough to tingle a bit.

"Mmm," Kerry's whimpering and I keep it up, slapping her ass on alternate cheeks. She's raising her butt towards me indicating she wants more.

"Get on all fours and spread," I command. She obeys and it makes we wet just thinking about what I'm soon going to be doing to this woman.

I get on the bed and lean in close behind her, grabbing her ass hard. Then I get an idea and reach in between her legs and lightly slap her pussy through her skimpy underwear.

"Please, Jade," she begs out of breath.

Taking no more time to tease her, I take off my boy shorts and pull the strap up my legs.

"Turn over and take this shit off," I'm referring to her thong. Why does she still have it on anyways?

She does what I tell her and opens her legs.

"Nope," I lean over her in between her legs and grab her hair. The dildo must have made contact with her center because she gasps loudly.

Pulling her off the bed with me I guide her to her knees. "Suck it first. Lube right?" I know damn well she doesn't need lube, she's wet enough already. But hey, when in Rome..

Kerry grabs the base of the dildo and slowly licks the tip. She's moving too slow! Fuck!

Grabbing the back of her head I begin fucking her mouth, making sure every time I thrust I feel it meet the back of her throat.

I put my hair up into a messy bun before holding her head down on the dildo, the sound of her gagging weakening my knees.

Finally letting her go I grab her by her hair again and aggressively push her onto the bed. Jade West loves control.

I spread her legs and line up the strap with her wet hole. Rubbing against her opening, I then unexpectedly shove the dildo inside her. She's tight and a shriek fills the air as I get more comfortable and lean forward, grabbing her neck with both hands.

I squeeze her neck as I ram her pussy over and over. Her moans are broken and are turning into screams.

"Oh Jade yes! Fuck me! Oh fuck,"

Now I'm slamming her pussy as hard as I can manage, the friction of my side of the dildo matching my speed.

"You like that, huh bitch?" I move one hand from around her neck and slap her in the face. Not enough to hurt, but enough to have her close her eyes.

"Ahh fuck, Jade," she yells out into the air.

"Look at me when I'm fucking you," I slap her again and she opens her eyes.

"Ahh fuck Jade, Jade, Jade, fuck!" Her legs are trembling uncontrollably now. " I'm , I'm coming-"

I can feel the pressure add onto the dildo but I keep thrusting my hips foreword, bringing her into another orgasm.

I finally slow down and take the dildo out of her tight pussy. She let's out a gasp when I remove it.

I start to turn her over onto her hands and knees but she stops me.

"Jade baby let's take a break, my legs are still shaking," she tries to reason with me but I just flip her over onto her stomach and grab her hair, bringing her up to her hands and knees.

"Shut up, you wanted this didn't you?" I slap her ass once with my other hand before ramming the plastic dick into her tight center.

"Ohh fuck Jade!" I start pumping in and out of Kerry's hole, picking up speed.

"This is what you wanted right? You wanted me to fuck you and now you can't even handle it," I pump harder and harder, wrapping her hair around my fist even tighter and slapping her ass again.

"Oh Jade baby! Ahhh fuck," she's really loud and I'm pretty sure her neighbors can hear.

"You wanted this shit right bitch?" I slap her ass again and she moans loudly.

"Yes baby yes," she cuts off when I take an especially deep stroke, hitting her g spot and making her cum immediately.

"Oh fuuuuuckk,"

"Is this what you want? Is this how you want me to fuck your pussy?" I fuck her even harder.

"Yes baby, yes!"

"Good because I'm not finished bitch," I keep making that exact deep stroke assaulting her g spot over and over again sending her into climax after climax until she passed out from exhaustion.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I stare at Kerry's naked body. She had passed out after I fucked her into oblivion and I didn't know what to do. I feel so accomplished. Fuck yes. Who gets pussy? I get pussy. I can help but grin at myself.

I unloose the strap on and step out of it before placing it on the bedside table. I then pull the sheets out from underneath Kerry and lay them over her small frame. She looked so small curled up in her king size bed.

I gather my clothes and leave the room closing the door and turning off the lights. I'm back in the hallway and I open doors looking for her bathroom. Guest room, office... There we go. Bathroom.

Stepping inside and shut the door, I stretch and examine myself in her full length mirror. Fuck I'm hot. I hump the air a few times before turning on her shower and stepping in. I know it's not my place, but I can't walk around smelling of sex.

The shower is short, seeing as how I don't wanna wake her up or anything and I dry off using the burgundy towel hanging on the rack.

I go commando but dress back into my sweats and sports bra. Walking back into the living room, I sit down on the couch.

Am I good to drive? I mean I'm already exhausted and that alcohol is still fucking with me. Maybe I'll just crash here on the couch and wake up and leave before Kerry does. After all, she does look knocked the fuck out. I get up and flick off the lights before sitting down again.

I stretch out on the couch, lying down and looking at the 'Hellraiser' poster.

Smirking, I cross my arms and drift to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I really apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter, I don't read my work. But yeah give me ideas and ill be happy to try and include them and please x3 review! That's what inspires me to upload faster and longer chapters! Besides. Sex with girls is fun so go have some consensual sex.**


	11. Authors note 2

Hey guys I know I havnt uploaded in a while, I have some serious writers block :(

and on top of that some relationship problems and stress and stuff and I'm really overwhelmed.

But anyways I need some ideas! So imessage me at safreandrea or kik me safreandrea.


End file.
